


My Baby's Daddy

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Hulk Feels, Pregnancy, Protective Hulk, Rescue, hulk will be the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt for Hulk being gentle and caring with pregnant Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Daddy

"No, seriously, for your own good. I know it seems ridiculous now, but you really, really wouldn't like my husband when he's angry, and if you don't let me go, he's gonna get angry."

"Really? Really? We're international genetically-augmented terrorists and you're threatening us with your baby-daddy?"

Outside there is the sound of gunfire and a deep, inhuman roar. "My baby-daddy is the Hulk, motherfucker."

One of them stays to keep a gun on her, but the others scramble. Darcy is just as glad to sit still, because Baby Green (as Tony has been calling her this whole time) is damned heavy. Darcy waits patiently, and eventually Hulk rips the outer wall off and snatches up the gunman, flinging him away somewhere to multiple fractures.

"DARCY OKAY?"

"Yeah, Big Guy." She raises her arms and he scoops her up, cuddling her in one arm and knuckling a few steps before rising up to walk. Darcy cuddles in against that hot green skin. Bruce has been working harder than ever to avoid a Hulk-out ever since Darcy got pregnant, and she's missed his other half.

"DARCY HEAVY," He remarks, frowning curiously. "...HEAVIER. STILL NOT HEAVY TO HULK."

She beams up at him. "Sure am." He's still walking, not making his usual massive leaps, and she is well beyond grateful. "I'm glad you're going slow, Hulk. Jumping would be bad now."

He looks at her more closely, and then sniffs her, his eyes going wide. "BABY?" Darcy laughs, hugging his hand when it crosses his chest to gently, _gently_ investigate her huge belly. "Yeah." She jumps a little when the baby kicks. She's usually quiet this time of day, but everyone's routine has been disrupted. Hulk stares, awestruck. "MINE?"

"Yours and mine and Bruce's, Big Green."

He grins from ear to ear, and carries her proudly and more carefully than he ever has before (and Hulk always handles her like a raw egg, something superficially tough and incredibly fragile) out into the middle of nowhere. As they go further and further, she realizes that he wants to take her off to some safe and hidden burrow, and cuddles him all the more for it. They end up on a very nice rock formation, almost impossible to get to except for one easy path into a little cave. Hulk investigates the cave for snakes or scorpions and then tenderly settles Darcy into it, sitting down on the path and looking ready to challenge all comers.

Bruce wakes up frantic, and then some of the memories start to come back. Of being enraged, of course, but also of Darcy safe and sound. Sitting up naked in the sand, he's glad to see that these are true, Darcy sitting in the mouth of the cave and smiling at him. "Back with us?"

"Yes." He sits up, wincing a little and brushing sand out of his hair, squinting. "How was Hulk?"

"Sweet as fucking pie and thrilled to be a dad." She beams, and he has to smile back. "Look at this nice cave he found me." She gestures to the big, half-empty bottle of water beside her, "Though I guess some convenience store clerk got the shock of his life."

"Oh, shit."

"I asked, and Hulk said, 'Find puny store. Door too puny for Hulk, Hulk not supposed to smash. Put head through instead. Ask nice for water.' So I doubt anyone was hurt."

She turns out to be right, of course, and soon the security footage is all over Youtube, of Hulk's massive head poking into a Qwik-E-Mart and nearly giving its sleepy teenage clerk a heart attack. Bruce groans with embarrassment as they watch it with the rest of the team, but Darcy just grins from ear to ear and devours more of her mixed cheese and caramel popcorn.

"Uh... h-hey, man. Wh-what can I do for you?" The clerk squeaks, and Thor nods approvingly.

"For a beardless lad he meets friend Hulk bravely."

"WATER. PLEASE."

"Okay." He gets up and skitters to the refrigerated case, pulling out a two-liter bottle, label blurred by the uploader. He makes his timid way to the door, and Hulk reaches through, taking it.

"THANK YOU."

"Sure, man. No problem."

The clip ends there, and even Bruce has to laugh.


End file.
